


Superheroes

by Winterwooskie



Series: Series 6 [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Dark Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwooskie/pseuds/Winterwooskie
Summary: Ever wonder how Jess and Rudy could actually cope with having to raise a baby and be superheroes at the same time?Did Finn actually succeed at becoming a real probation worker, not just a trainee?Set after the end of series five.





	1. Saturday Night Out

They’d done it, they’d finally done it! They’ve moved out of the community center!

Apparently, Jess didn’t think it was such a brilliant idea to raise a baby living in a community center, something about how it would be suspicious if they lived there with a baby and the whole being lousy parents thing.  
So, now they live together in their own little flat ‘cause Jess got kicked out of hers months ago, now it may have involved Jess and Rudy being too loud doing certain activities.

Evening time arrived which meant they could do their service to the community by being heroes, it was the day they all agreed on when they all could go around being one big superhero team disguised, of course, as people doing their community service, and it’s been working out well that is all up until today.

\---

It was Friday night and they were going out to patrol the streets and tonight the whole gang decided to patrol together including the new member of the gang. Jess and Rudy's baby. Rudy Two was now back home after a not so long "around-the-world" trip with Helen, they broke up just days after their visit to France, apparently they'd argued about money which they'd had none of and they wouldn't get far with their trip with what little was left so they thought it would be best to break up. A mutual decision Rudy Two had said.

They decided they would all meet up at their usual meeting spot, the Community Center.

It was quite dark and chilly tonight and they were all chit-chatting with each other as Finn walked out of the Community Center and greeted them.

"Hey, guys, are ya ready fo-". Finn started saying when Rudy interrupted, "You're late."

"Hey, why are you not wearing the Community Service costume, like us? Abbey asked.

With a loud sigh, he replied back, "I just figured since I'm no longer the probation _trainee_ ", he said seemingly proud of himself, "I should be dressed as however, I want, i.e, a probation worker, like I am!".

"So dressed like a twat then," Rudy said smiling, standing with one arm wrapped around Jess.

"Oh, fuck off! If this whole cover is gonna work, we also have to play the part, all right!" Finn said, "I see you brought the baby once again", he continued sounding a little agitated while waving a hand towards the stroller, though as he started to look closer he could barely believe his eyes.

“Um... Jess, why’s there another baby in the stroller?” Finn asked, looking between Jess and Rudy.

“What do you mean?" Jess said chuckling a little at the silly question. 

She looked into the stroller to see what the fuzz was all about. “Oh, my God, she let out as soon as she saw not one but two identical Leo's. 

The rest of the group looked with puzzled expressions from the babies to Rudy, to back to the babies in the stroller and back again to Rudy.

"Huh, I thought that psycho you had sex with was the father", Abbey said looking and smiling at the babies who were sleeping in the stroller. "It's amazing that two babies could fit in this considering it's so small."

"Please, shut up, Abbey," Jess said as she had her hands rubbing the sides of her head trying to figure this out, but all it did was causing a confusing headache to her so far.

Rudy, on the other hand, had tears rolling down his face as he looked at the babies. “I knew it! I knew it from the moment I breastfed him that he was mine!” Rudy blurted out with a loud sob.

"You... breastfed him?" Alex asked.

“What? It’s called being a good parent!” He said back while waving his hand toward both the babies.

“Huh... "Rudy Two began, "so it seems that powers can be passed down then.”

Rudy saw that he was also getting emotional and quickly said, “Hey, hey don’t get any ideas, you Rudy Two! This is my son, not yours! You didn't fu-”, but stopped himself from completing his sentence when he caught Jess giving him a pissed-off stare.

"Sorry, love. What I mean is, me and Jess," he said calmly while also trying to convey what he meant by making some obscene hand gestures.

"Actually Rudy Two is a split of yourself, so, I guess in a way that would make him a dad to the babies as well?" Alex said in a careful voice, trying his best not to split the group apart on patrol night.

“Well, maybe...", Jess started to say with a cautious voice, "the more dads the better...?" She felt so confused and couldn't think of what to actually do or say and all she could come up with was how much work it would take to take care of two babies, not just one. But she also felt a great relief that Rudy had been the actual biological father all this time. But it was also a weird feeling of disgust for herself cause she had sex with Luke, a whole mix of anxiety, disgust, happiness, and relief that made for a confusing headache.

“What?!” Finn gasped out.

“Oh grow up Finn! I meant then he could take care or at least babysit the other baby when they’re split for a long period of time, it’s very useful you know...".

“They’re so no way I’m gonna let him influence my son!” Rudy said while pointing his finger toward Rudy Two.

The arguing was suddenly stopped by a scream not far away from where they were standing.

Jess was the first one who looked towards the screaming and saw what was happening. “Can we talk about this when we get home, please! There’s literally someone being murdered right in front of us!” she yelled.

"Shit!" The rest of them yelled out in unison and started to run towards the screaming.

The scream came from a boy who had a girl biting down on his neck.

Finn tried to separate the girl from the boy with the use of his power and after only a few seconds of concentration the two people split apart and were now both laying on the ground.

Rudy saw that there were blood pouring quickly out of the boy's neck and took out an un-used diaper from under the stroller, bent down and put the diaper against the boy's bleeding neck.

"Ew" Finn said.

"For fucks sakes, it's unused, okay," Rudy just said as a reply.

The attacker stared at the scene she just made, looking shocked and scared.

Finn looked at the shocked woman, she had shoulder-length blonde hair with the bluest eyes Finn had ever seen."You're a... girl?" Finn asked rhetorically to the attacker who had blood running from the corners of her mouth.

"No, shit, Sherlock," Jess said looking at Finn while helping Rudy to stop the bleeding from the victim's neck.

Rudy laughed at Jess's comment but quickly composed himself and said to the attacker, "Alright, girl. We've gotta report you to the police, you understand that do you, 'cause you just bloody tried to eat someone. You're a little cannibal aren't ya?" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry", she said back and started to run.

"What the fuck! Stop her, Finn!" Rudy yelled.

"I can't! I'm too nervous, she made me nervous!"

"Are you fucking serious, Finn?" Alex said and started to run after her.

"Why did she make you nervy then?"Abbey asked nonchalantly.

Rudy finding the situation funny answered in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Finn's in love with a cannibal!".

"Oh, okay! That would make most people nervous actually," Abbey answered in her usual monotone way.

"I'm not in love, you idiots! She's cute..." he said.

"We have to get this boy to a hospital, he's losing a lot of blood and...", Rudy Two started to say and as he was finishing his sentence, the boy who was standing up with the help of Rudy and Jess all of a sudden collapsed to the hard ground and a cracking noise was heard.

"Rudy, what the fuck?!" Jess said now only holding the boy's arm up.

"What? I wasn't ready, and he's heavier then he looks!" Rudy said defensively.

"I think he broke his neck..." Rudy Two said looking at the boy on the ground.

"Oh for fucks sakes, mate! Great night this turned out to be, real heroes we are!" Rudy said, feeling frustrated and a little bit stressed, the babies had started crying now too. It was all beginning to be a bit too much and now on top of finding out he was the biological father of Leo he'd all of a sudden become a dad of two babies, and to top it all off they had to bury a body.

Letting out a loud sigh he continued, "Well, we can't call the police, can we?! That girl was a bloody vampire and he just died with a bite from one!".

"She's not a vampire that's insane, Rudy" Rudy Two replied.

As everyone was trying to figure out what to do they saw Alex running back to them holding a stick.

"Hey guys!" he said with exhaustion evident in his voice, he was standing with his hands on his knees panting, clearly exhausted from running.

"Turns out... she's a bloodsucker and you know I figured she was underage and I couldn't, well you know do my thing. So long story short, I panicked and fucking staked her and now she's a pile of dust outside from what I presume is her family's house..."

"Told you she was a bloody vampire, didn't I?!" Rudy said to the group.

"Fine! You were right, happy now?" Rudy two asked rhetorically. "Yes, yes I am, thank you very much!". Rudy replied back.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to her family now and tell them that she's gone or dead, or something", Jess said.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! Rudy blurted out.

"Well, I just think that her family deserves to know what happened, she's just a child, Rudy".

"What, are ya getting emotional for? You know that's not your kid right or is it because honestly who knows these days, right!" Rudy snapped back.

Jess fell silent and everyone was standing awkwardly around, not knowing what to say. After an uncomfortable pause, Jess gave Rudy a pissed off look and took the stroller with the babies and started to walk away from the scene of the crime.

"Oh, come on, babe! I didn't mean it like that, come back here and we'll fix this vamp problem, Jess!"

Jess stopped walking, "You fix it, I'm going home, it's getting late and the baby... Babies" she corrected herself, "are getting tired of your shit too, you selfish prick!" and walked away.

"Ouch!" Alex said smirking and looked at Rudy.

"Shut up", Finn snapped, clearly annoyed at the entire situation.

Rudy didn't care and started to walk toward the direction Jess went when Rudy Two stopped him with a hand to Rudy's chest,

"Wait, you can't go to her now when she's mad at you, Rudy. Let her get some rest and then talk to her, besides we need all the help we can get here."

"For fuck's sake! What problem? The girl's dead and boy is about to become a bloodsucker unless you just stake him now! So, I consider the problem fixed. Unless you guys are too bloody weak to put a stake through his chest?" Rudy asked rhetorically and pushed Rudy Two back and started to chase after Jess.

"There might be more vampires she's made tonight, not just this one!" Rudy Two yelled back as Rudy was running away from the group.

Silence fell and the rest of the misfits looked at the passed out boy.

"Maybe Alex can take the vampirism out of him?", Abbey asked looking at the boy as she angled her head toward Alex.

Alex stared back in disgust. "That's not how vampirism works, Abbey, it's not a power, it's a disease!"

"A disease that has been transmitted from a powered person who's power was vampirism!" she retorted back.

"To be fair", Rudy Two started, "I think this is more like virus thing 'cause he's dead and if this power is gone he'd just go back to being dead, this is like zombie-ism, I suppose" he finished explaining.

"Oh, that makes sense... then it would be easier for Alex to just kill him." "Or whatever he prefers", she finished saying.

Finn looked around and let out an audible sigh, "Well, let's just kill him then!" Finn said while getting a bit antsy about being caught in the middle of the night with a dead body.

They clearly didn't see eye to eye to this situation, so in the meantime, they put the body in a nearby bush as they continued arguing about what the most ethical thing to do as Superheroes in a situation like this.

After a few minutes of arguing they decided they should just give up their "no kill" rule as superheroes so, therefore, they decided that the best way to solve this problem was to stake the body, making sure he'd never return as a vampire.

They decided that Alex, who had killed the first vampire should also kill the other one, thinking he'd have more experience in the dusting of vampires department since he'd already done it once.

Alex picked up the stick from the ground that he'd used to stake the first vampire with, gave it a twirl at the same time he looked at Rudy Two, Finn, and Abbey.

He could see that they all looked nervous about this decision.

"Fuck it", he said and walked to the bush, and as he got closer to where they'd put the body, he looked toward the spot where the boy should've been.

"Uh, guys... I think we may have a problem here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	2. Night skies

Rudy was running toward Jess and almost caught up with her and the babies when he heard a whooshing sound, he looked toward where Jess was going and all of sudden she was encased in a bright light. Then she was just gone.

The light quickly moving up toward the sky quickly disappeared and Jess was no longer in sight.

Rudy looked up and could not believe what he saw. It was a large object, some sort of spaceship was floating in the sky.

"No, no, no... Jess, Jess?! Let her go, please! Take me instead, take me!" Rudy screamed out in desperation.

He looked up trying to search for the large spaceship that had taken Jess but he didn't see anything but the dark sky.

After a few minutes had passed, Rudy was still looking up at the night sky, hoping the ship would come back when all of a sudden he heard crying noises.

He looked toward where Jess got abducted and saw the stroller, in the midst of his panic he'd somehow forgot the babies were still at the exact same spot where Jess had got taken. "Oh my God, Leo, Leo, Leo...", he started and ran toward the babies.

He took them up in his arms and tried to comfort them while also crying himself. "It's gonna be okay, it's alright, dad's here... Shh..."

The soothing seemed to work on the babies and he slowly put them back in the tiny stroller where they squeezed together.

Rudy collected himself and figured this was not something he could call the police for, he thought he'd probably just get locked up in a psych ward and the babies would be taken from him, Rudy didn't want that so he figured the only thing he could do was to get together the misfits, he just prayed they'd already taken care of the vamp problem they'd had.

He took out his mobile phone from his pocket and phoned up Rudy Two, who picked up on the first signal.

"Please, please, please, for fuck's sake just say that you all got your shit together and staked the fuckin bloodsucker!" Rudy quickly said as soon as he heard Rudy Two picking up.

"Actually... no, we..." Rudy Two started.

"No! No! No! Listen to me. Jess, the mother of my baby. Babies! Just got abducted by some freakin' aliens! She's gone, she's... And all of you, you couldn't stake a vampire for the sake of humanity just because **he** might have some left in him?! For fuck's sake, we've killed like, what, how many people? And you can't stake one bloody vampire?! Fucking hell!"

"Woah, Woah, slow down, Rudy, you said that Jess got abducted by aliens, are you sure they were... aliens?" Rudy Two asked.

"YES, I'm bloody sure! I just told you!"

"Wow, okay. I hear what you're saying, Rudy. We will try, no we **_will_  **fix this, I promise you. We've already found the vampire, we managed to track him by his trail of blood to his sister's house and it turns out, I can't believe this, but his sister got some kind of power as well?" He said as he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "She can, well, she says she can communicate with aliens and she can transport herself into space-" he continued.

"What?! How... How do you know she can do this, what the fuck?" Rudy interrupted.

"Yes, well... Her whole house is kind of... well it's sort of space-themed and Abbey was curious as to why, as she is of nature and asked what that was all about."

Rudy let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt his hope being ignited, maybe he could get his Jess back. "Make her help us then!" Rudy said with a sob in his voice.

"I'll ask her right now, hold on." As Rudy waited he could feel his heart beating faster with each silent second that went by, as he waited for Rudy Two to come back on the phone he just got more and more anxious.

"I'm back. She says she'll do it if we let her brother live."

Rudy let out a sigh, "Okay, that's fine, send me the address so I can meet up with you."

He wasn't going to let a vampire live, that was too dangerous but he'd deal with that problem later the only thing that mattered to him now was getting Jess back.

"Okay, I'll text you the address and we'll wait for you here..."


	3. All aboard the ship

Once Rudy got out of the taxi he saw that Rudy Two were walking out of the house to greet him. 

"The rest of the gang's inside, let me help you with the, uh, stroller, Rudy," he said a little awkwardly as he saw that Rudy had been crying.

Rudy Two helped take the stroller out from the trunk of the taxi and assembled it quickly.

"Thank you." Rudy said and gently put the babies down in the stroller. The babies had been sleeping for the entire ride to the address and were still sleeping now. Which was a good thing for Rudy right now, he didn't think he could handle much more.

Rudy Two saw his worried expression as he looked at the babies and said, "They've been up all night... Maybe Abbey can take them home and babysit while we find Jess?

"Yeah, okay" was the only reply from Rudy as he looked at his sleeping children and felt a little bit of weight coming off his shoulders.

Once he got inside the house he thanked Abbey for being willing to handle his children and paid for a taxi to his and Jess's flat.

Once Abbey had left his nerves started to act up again and asked, "So, the vamp's here then?" Rudy asked looking around the small hallway they were standing in.

"He's upstairs, locked in his room, eating very bloody raw meat. Nothing to worry about."

"Raw meat as in...?" Rudy asked while raising his brows at Rudy Two.

"Cow? I don't know, mate But it's not human."

"Fine! Where's the rest of the people, especially this girl who can communicate with aliens?" Rudy asked.

All of a sudden they heard Finn yell out in reply, "Calm down, calm down! We're right here in the bloody living room!"

Rudy reacted immediately and started screaming, "Calm down?! Are you fucking telling me to calm down?" He rushed into the room and dragged Finn up from where he was sitting and as soon Finn saw that Rudy's fist was about to hit him in his face Finn's powers reacted immediately and Rudy flew back against the wall and got knocked out from the sudden impact.

Alex rushed to Rudy's side. "Jesus, Finn! You fucking knocked him out!" Alex said as he was checking to see if Rudy was okay.

"I didn't mean to, he was about to hit me!"

"Have some fucking control over your power, mate!" Alex said back.

"What are you talking about? I'm practicing every single day!"

"Maybe you should practice less then!" Alex said.

Rudy Two felt a bit panicked as he saw that Rudy had been knocked out but quickly collected himself.

"Can everyone just please stop fighting and focus on the big bloody problem here. I guess we'll just have to do all of this with Rudy being knocked out... which actually might be easier now that I think about it." Rudy Two said as he was scratching his neck.

Rudy Two continued, "Beatrice, can you help us?" 

"Um... Yes. I just need something of Jess's or something that Jess touched recently. It's so I could pinpoint where the ship is, please." The girl said looking a bit scared.

Rudy Two went to where Rudy was and plucked out a strand of hair from Rudy's head.

Rudy Two had seen Jess and Rudy make out many times before so he knew that Jess was a fan of messing up Rudy's hair a lot.

"She's definitely touched this," he said and handed the strand of hair to Beatrice.

She took the hair out of his hand and closed her eyes in concentration.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke, "I think I've located the ship you guys were talking about...".

"Finally, can you get us to it?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I can transport you. Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Finn asked.

"I've only teleported myself before", she chuckled nervously.

"Well, you're going to have to try or else I'll have Rudy stake your vamp brother."

"No! I'll do it, I promise, I can do it, please don't hurt him or tell our parents about this!"

"Where are your parents by the way?" Alex asked, looking around.

"None of your business," Beatrice said, glaring at Alex.

"Right okay..." was all Alex could say.

"Let's just get over with it," she said as she raised her head up toward the ceiling, after a few seconds the floor began to shake and they were all swept up in bright light.


	4. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long updating this. I've been dealing with depression and I've been kind of busy as well, but hey new, kind of short chapter. The story must go on!

"We're here," Beatrice said as she lowered her head and looked around to see if she'd been successful with her teleportation.

"Yes! I did it!" she said with excitement in her voice.

Alex, Finn, Rudy and Rudy Two were all in the exact same positions they'd been in as before, the only difference was the location.

The ship was huge. The floors seemed like they were made out of white marble and the walls out of metal. 

 "Good job, Beatrice" Rudy Two said.

"Thanks... Um, don't freak out but you should probably look behind you..." Beatrice said as stared at something over his shoulder.

Rudy Two gulped as he looked over his shoulder. "Aliens", he said out loud.

Finn and Alex had seen the aliens too and were now standing very close to each other looking scared.

"Oh, just great! You just had to teleport all of us to the most populated place on the ship where all the bloody aliens are. I thought you could feel where all the aliens were" Finn whispered to Beatrice.

The aliens clearly heard Finn and immediately turned to stare at him.

"You've come to find your friend." one grey very stereotypical looking alien stated.

"Oh..." Finn started, "so you... uh, you know why we're here. Why? What? How?"

"Three excellent questions". The Alien answered.

"And you speak English?!" Finn asked.

"Four now..." a short alien who stood in the corner of the room let out.

"We know all of the universe's languages..." said the first alien who spoke.

Finn laughed nervously and looked at Rudy Two in a "please-help-me-out-here" look.

Rudy Two gulped as he started to speak, "As Finn asked earlier, how do you know why we're here?" Rudy Two looked around nervously, his hands started to tremble and he was feeling like he was gonna pass out any minute.

"Didn't Jess tell you?" The alien asked.

"Tell us what?"

The alien chuckled. "Oh, so you don't know that she stole a very valuable thing that belongs to us a few years ago? She stole an alien weapon disguised as a diamond necklace..." the alien had a very low voice and was also they tallest of them all.

"Hold on! Kind of weird for you to disguise a bloody weapon as a diamond necklace don't you think? I mean a diamond necklace, come on!" Alex interrupted grinning as he said it. Alex didn't look shocked or terrified to be in an alien spaceship, just excited.

Rudy Two looked confused, "Huh, does this mean that the police know about aliens?" he asked, feeling curious.

"No. They do not. But we're also shapeshifters, that means that we can take a human form if we like. Some of us live on your planet to make sure that you don't find out about the existence of alien life."

"Why do you **not** want us to know about alien life?" Rudy Two asked.

The alien looked frustrated at the question and answered angrily, "Because you destroy your own kind and even the planet that you inhabit. What makes you think that humankind wouldn't find a way to exterminate us too?!" 

"Fair point", Rudy Two mumbled looking apologetic. "But why take her now after five years?! She's done her sentence, what do you want from her?!" he continued.

"Well. The original plan when we first found out she stole the weapon was to exterminate her. But she was no threat to us as she did not know this was a weapon she'd been carrying around. So instead we made a deal. She'd become one of us after five years or she could've chosen to die.."

Rudy Two stared with wide eyes as the alien continued explaining and felt a shiver run through his body, he couldn't believe this was really happening and now Jess was going to get turned into an alien.

As they continued talking Alex went to take a look at Rudy to see if he was okay. But as he turned around he did not see Rudy. He continued looking around in the room frantically to find any signs of where Rudy could have gone. He did, however, see an entrance in the floor where Rudy had been laying before.

Alex poked Finn with his elbow.

"Ouch, what did you do that for..-"

"Shh, look!" Alex whispered and nodded his head toward where Rudy had been."

"I think he's been listening to us all this time and he's gone after Jess."

Finn looked annoyed at this and whispered in frustration, "Of course, he's always gotta be the bloody knight in shining armor hasn't he?!"

 


End file.
